


Derby

by Iceprinzess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Derby, M/M, Schalke 04, auch wenn es schon wieder eine Woche her ist was kleines zum Derby
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceprinzess/pseuds/Iceprinzess
Summary: Das Derby zwischen dem BVB und dem S04 endet 4:4. Max und Julian erleben sehr unterschiedliche Abende.





	Derby

Es ist kein Derbysieg, aber es fühlt sich fast wie einer an! Die Erleichterung nicht 4:0 verloren zu haben, nochmal so zurück gekommen zu sein, lässt sie schweben wie auf Wolken.  
Leon schubst Max fast durch die Wohnungstür. Noch bevor die richtig zu ist, dreht Max sich zu Leon um, hat schon die Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift und halb die Jacke aus. Eine Hand noch im Ärmel verfangen, greift Max mit der anderen nach Leons Revers, zieht ihn zu sich runter und küsst ihn auf den Mund.  
Leons Hände machen sich selbstständig. Max Jacke fällt zu Boden, sein Pullover folgt.  
Leon grinst Max an. „Du hast es aber ganz schön eilig heute.“  
Max grinst zurück. „Du doch auch.“ er fasst zwischen Leons Beine. „Hast du eine Waffe dabei oder freust du dich, mich zu sehen?“  
Leons Hände umfassen Max Hüfte, zieht ihn an sich. „Ich zeig dir gleich, wie sehr ich mich freue, dich zu sehen.“  
„Hoffentlich sind das keine leeren Versprechen.“ Max lässt von Leon ab und geht zielstrebig in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Dabei wackelt er provokant mit dem Hüften.  
Leon schält sich aus seiner eigenen Jacke, die er achtlos zu Max’ auf den Boden fallen lässt und folgt Max ins Schlafzimmer. 

Es ist kein Derbysieg, es fühlt sich fast an, als hätten sie verloren. Julian haut frustriert die Tasche in die Ecke, die Schuhe folgen, dann die Jacke.  
Am liebsten hätte er noch mehr durch die Gegend geworfen, aber was anderes hat er grade nicht da.  
Roman steht in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer und beobachtet ihn stumm. Julian sieht ihn nicht an, das Gesicht will er lieber nicht sehen. Roman sieht ihn bestimmt total mitleidig an und das muss Julian sich jetzt echt nicht geben, verfickte Schieße.  
„Du hast gut gespielt.“ sagt Roman.  
Julian schnaubt nur. Wer gut spielt, verspielt so einen Vorsprung nicht.  
„Hey, was sagst du immer zu mir? Lass dich davon nicht runter ziehen.“ Julian starrt das Parket an, hört aber wie Roman auf ihn zukommt. „Es hätte viel schlimmer kommen können.“  
Roman legt die Arme um Julian und will ihn an sich ziehen. Aber Julian ist viel zu wütend dafür. „Ja, danke, ich weiß auch alleine, dass wir verloren hätten, wenn das Spiel noch zwei Minuten länger gegangen wäre!“ schnappt er.  
„Hey.“ meint Roman sanft und versucht es erneut mit einer Umarmung. Aber Julian ist zu aufgewühlt, er fühlt sich eingeengt, er ist so sauer und enttäuscht von sich.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe.“ er windet sich auf Romans Armen.  
Er muss hier weg. Alles wieder anziehen dauert zu lange, deswegen flüchtet Julian ins Schlafzimmer.


End file.
